Hogwarts: A History
by Shainingu
Summary: Fifteen years after the great Harry Potter killed Lord Voldemort, there are still faithful Death Eaters, students going to and from Hogwarts... Jessika and Jakob Triffle go to Hogwarts for the first time, and life changes drastically for them! R
1. A Big Happy Family

Author's Note: It's been about maybe two years since I put up a story, ne? I've been playing this Harry Potter rpg, Hogwarts: A History, on this small game server called Byond. Look it up, very fun game! Stuck in Hufflepuff though... But I did thorough research for this story! I had at least 12 tabs open last night, for all locations of Diagon Alley, to the classes at Hogwarts, to the teachers of Hogwarts (which mind you I just learned Flitwick was seen as a small man, and not a Goblin lol). I even have all the spells! I love Google. Well, here's Hogwarts: A History ch 1  


* * *

Eleven years since my birth. Eight years ago since my first unknown spell (my parents tell me it was Bombarda, the spell that causes an object to explode). Three years ago since I first learned I was enrolled at birth to go to the legendary Hogwarts Academy for Wizards and Witches! And today it the first time I'm shopping for school books and such with my mum!

My black hair danced behind me as Mum and I shuffled past people, a whole bunch of first years. I can tell, seeing as they looked as scared and excited as me. I wonder what house I'll be in? I did so much research on Hogwarts… Four different houses: Slytherin, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff. Slytherin and Gryffindor are best known for their centuries-long rivalry. I personally wouldn't mind all except Hufflepuff… The house seemed a little… Pathetic.

My mum had me by my wrist as she dragged me through the piles of people. She had short, curly, dark brown hair. I took after my father, who works in the Department of Mysteries. My mum stays home and takes care of my four little brothers, and a boy my age who we took in when I was five. His parents were killed by still-faithful Death Eaters. Which is strange, Harry Potter took out their leader fifteen years ago… Still got lunatics loose, I suppose.

"Stay close, Jess!" I heard my mum shout. I think it was Mum, not too sure, too many people. "Flourish and Blotts first!"

"Augh… Why books?" I whimpered, "Why?" I hated reading. I didn't mind skimming the Daily Prophet, but it was fun staring at the dumbfounded witches, wizards, or sometimes a troll or two that popped in there.

"Because! It's on your list! Are you sure you want ten classes?" Mum and I slipped into the bookstore, which was oddly empty. Most people were down the street, enjoying the new spicy ice cream flavor in the ice cream shop.

"Divination and Care of Magical Creatures seem fun." I shrugged, helping my mom find the books. I could only look so high, being eleven and all, I'm sort of short. "Unless, if I don't do well on my O.W.L.s in my fifth year, then I'll just do what I can." I explained.

"If you say so-- ten galleons for the Defense Against Dark Arts book?" Mum blubbered. "Thank goodness your dad got a raise…"

"I'm sorry… Should I just take the eight mandatory classes?" I didn't know what else to do… I am the second oldest, Jakob being the oldest kid (he didn't want to come today, we're coming back later tonight when things dim down for him).

"No, no… Of course not, Jessika!" Mum smacked me softly on the back of my head, a common thing she did when she was frustrated at me. "Jake isn't taking Divinations, so we'll manage. Just look over there for the other books." She instructed.

By the end of the search, it costed 91 Galleons. That's a lot of money! Thank God Mum can do magic… I can't wait until I turn 17, when I'm a legal witch. As I thought happy thoughts of getting back at Jake for all his bullying over the years, I bumped into a an older guy. I looked up and blushed profoundly, he was strikingly handsome. He had shoulder length auburn hair, shaggy nonetheless. He had dark green emerald eyes, and a flashing smile. He apologized briefly before running after his little sister, who ran towards Eeyelops Owl Emporium.

Mum apparated us back home, a cramped little house in a local wizarding community. A lot of my childhood friends either go or are going to Hogwarts. I can't wait, I really can't, I thought, as Mum brought the books in, I carrying in the half empty bag of Galleons and such. Dad really must have gotten a good raise, since we still had about 100 galleons left. Jake was babysitting the little brats -- I mean, our little brothers -- who were turning him a lovely shade of lavender. It the two youngest, Sam and Jack, were doing it. They were only three (identical twins), and couldn't control their magic.

"What is that, Mum, the Color-Changing charm?" I asked, setting the small pouch on the counter and starting to prepare dinner.

"Well, obviously it's that charm, you fool!" Jake snapped, picking up Jack to put him their room upstairs, Sam already running towards the stairs merrily. All the boys looked like their mother, dark curly hair. Jakob had black hair like me, but was paler. The Triffles all have blue eyes, including Jakob, who was adopted.

"Be happy we got your books! It cost a pretty sickle, you know!" I retorted, chopping the lettuce a bit more aggressive. Mum walked in, and sighed. She set the books down on the table, where Aiden and Bradley sat, playing Wizard's Chess. Aiden was far better than Bradley, but both enjoyed playing it. Aiden was ten, and Bradley was eight.

"I'll take over for dinner prep, Jess. Put your books in your trunk." She looked at the separate stack for Jakob, and looked worriedly back over to me, "Can you--?"

"Of course." I smiled, grabbed five books of mine, and looked back at her, "After dinner, we're going out again for robes and such, right?"

"Yes, if we can get dinner done before five… Madam Malkin stays open until eight thankfully." Mum explained, as I walked into the room Jake and I shared. Upstairs had mainly a bunch of objects Mum and Dad collected over the years (three rooms full! Stupid pack rats…), Jack and Sam's room, and Mum and Dad's rooms. Downstairs was Jake and my room, and down the hall was Aiden and Bradley's room. In the very back was the only bathroom.

As soon as I finished putting our books in our trunks, I walked out into the living room to relax as Dad walked in. He personally looked older than my mum, but then again he worked for the Ministry… Aiden and Bradley tackled him practically to the ground with a hug, and begged him if they could get a few chocolate frogs or ice cream from Diagon Alley, where we had just come from a half ago prior.

"I don't see why not… But wasn't your mother just taking Jakob and Jessika?" Dad looked over their heads to Mum, who was smashing onions with the side of a knife (more with magic than her hands, really). Mum shrugged, giving the okay.

"So the next outing is a family thing?" Jake groaned, walking downstairs, now a darker shade of purple. Jack and Sam were enjoying themselves, I was too.

"Jake, you're a dashing young lad!" I teased.

"Oh, shut your trap. At least I can still get Amy's eyes. What about you, hmm? That fool down the street even know your name?" Jake hissed, as Sam and Jack pushed through Jake's legs and ran to me, who was sitting on the sofa. I was blushing slightly, but decided to rough house with the twins, ignoring the comment.

A few nights later, Jake and I were in our room, both writing to our grandmothers (his still writes him frequently), and my hair hid my face. Jake was taller than me, smarter, and far more ready for Hogwarts than I. I was shy and nervous… Oh my God, will I even make one friend?! I thought this over and over as I finished up the letter. I looked up and saw Jake staring at me. "Um…?"

"Oh. I was just wondering if we could sit together on the Express." He asked quietly.

I blushed at this, I was going to ask, but he did instead. He never is kind, or gentle, or, or, or… "Wait, you're asking me?"

"Well we don't know anyone… And who knows, maybe getting out of here will actually show us who we really are." He said simply, looking out the window in the middle of our room. He was quite cute, actually. The thought made me fluster.

"So you want to see how we act outside of four annoying brothers? And no parents?"

"Exactly. Are we sending these off the train tomorrow, or as soon as we get to our common rooms?" Jake asked, quickly changing the subject.

"Um… At Hogwarts, it'll be easier. Both our grandmas live in America, so might as well get the owls ready for the long journey." As I said this, Fluffy and Eve strolled in. Fluffy was the house cat of ours Jake decided on taking to Hogwarts, and Eve was the Pygmy Puff I got in Diagon Alley. Both quite fluffy and cute; Eve was on top of Fluffy's head.

"Isn't that cute?" I giggled, getting Eve off of Fluffy. I kissed Eve softly and put her back in her cage, which was on a bookshelf just above my bed. Eve cooed and closed her eyes, instantly going to sleep. Fluffy jumped on Jake's lap and purred, as Jake scratched behind her ears.

"Cute? Nah. Smart, though." Jake said simply.

"Oh, God… I bet you'll be in Ravenclaw. Or Slytherin."

"And you Hufflepuff."

"Go crawl in a corner…" I yawned, and decided to take the hint and roll over into my pillow.

The morning came quick, mainly because Sam and Jack both had stomach aches all night and were crying. Jake and I agreed to pass out on the train most likely. If we didn't, it would be because of loud annoying idiots. Mum hired a babysitter for a few hours, as she, Dad, Aiden and Bradley saw Jake and me off. Jake looked more nervous than I did, too! Big shocker, no?

Jake and I hustled our ways onto the train, and quickly found a compartment (we got there quite early because of the crowds), and put our trunks above us. We smiled down at the lot of them, and shouted they could leave, we were fine without them. Mum reluctantly left, but after a few minutes they left. Jake and I grinned.

"Excited?" I eagerly spat out.

"Hell yes!" He laughed. "And you?"

"Scared." I said simply. "I want to be in your house, that way I know someone." I sighed, "We're too different."

"You never know," Jake shook his head, looking out the window at the scared first years, eager upper years, and sad parents before continuing, "you just never know."


	2. Sorting Through Hell

Author's Note: I thought about it long and hard, and after Dumbledore died in book 6, they needed a good ol' protective Headmaster. And Hermione always did seem like a good teacher. Where's Ron? Working at the Ministry, of course! He may make an appearance or two. My probably most favorite static character popped in, Rae Luxford! Jess's best friend! Yay. Now read!  


* * *

Soon after Jake and I adjusted ourselves into the… um, room I suppose you'd call it, hundreds of kids swam onto the train. Some of which I knew from my neighborhood. Hopefully they'd be in my house, I'd be sad if they weren't. We'd be competing against each other in Quidditch, House points, even Potions. That wouldn't be fun, that'd be quite depressing!

Jake had Fluffy in a cage at his feet, Eve was sleeping in my pocket, seeing as she was that small. My hair was pulled back into a loose ponytail due to humidity. Jakes hair was just… there. And still somewhat purple, which I didn't notice until the sun shone into our… Oh it's called a compartment! I remember now… Anyway, into our compartment, his usually blue black hair was now purple black. I commented on this and he told me to 'shove it'. Shove what?

"Excuse me?" A male's voice broke through our silence, and I instantly looked up to find the source. He had shaggy hair, and I quickly remembered the green eyes. Dark, fierce, but gentle at the same time. "Oh! I remember you… Blotts' place, right?" He seemed nice enough.

"Ah… Y-Yes." I stammered. Why does my voice always fail me at the wrong times?! I mentally screamed. I smiled awkwardly and realized I was blushing, and looked down.

"Blimey, can't even talk." Jake snorted, and under his breath I could have sworn he said 'Pathetic'. But I didn't call him on it, seeing as I was afraid to even look up. "Have a compartment to sit at?" He asked.

"Not really, that's why I just popped in here." I looked out of the corner of my eye and saw him push himself inside a bit to get out of the cramped walkway, grinning about it. I wonder what year he is? I thought to myself. He looked about sixteen, so a sixth year? I took a deep breath and heard Eve whining, so I pulled her out and set her on my lap, as he continued, "May I join you lot?"

"Sure." I blurted out. Jake had his mouth open to reply, I saw this, but I got to it before him. Quite proud of myself about that one too. I petted my precious Pygmy Puff as he put his trunk above me -- wait that meant he was going to sit next to me! I bit my lip nervously as he sat down next to me, as Jake struck up a conversation with him. I ignored it and leaned against the window, sleepy from the previous night, and shut my eyes.

When I woke up, Eve was tickling my ear from my shoulder, and the boy was out, probably changing robes. I yawned and rubbed my eyes, and suddenly realized Jakob was staring at me. I popped my neck and looked at him curiously, wondering why he was staring. He rolled his eyes. "His name is Aiden Worrts."

"Huh? Who?" I fought back another yawn, as Eve continued to tickle my left ear.

"That boy. He's a sixth year, passed all his O.W.L.s!" Jake said admiringly. Which creeped me out.

I undid my ponytail and yawned once more, fully waking up. Jakob continued on explaining he was a Gryffindor, and hopes they were both in Gryffindor. It'd be nice, I thought. Especially with a cute boy like Aiden in my house. We could spend free nights in the common room by the fire… Or him helping me study for certain classes, which I think I won't do too well in Charms.

"We have to change into uniform, right?" I asked, putting Eve in her cage, which was on top of her trunk. Quite high for a short thing like me.

"Yeah, Aiden went ahead, he wanted to talk to a few Prefects or something."

"Weird, didn't strike me as someone who had friends like that," I commented, as we walked out of the compartment towards the bathrooms.

"Did you not hear, fool? Passed all of his O.! Of course he'd know the Prefects!"

"Prefects aren't _smart_. They kiss up." I snapped. "Which you're obviously good at. Your head is so far up his--" Perfect timing, I ran right into the Hufflepuff Prefect. Didn't catch a name, just got scolded for telling someone off. Least of her worries, I saw someone perform the Bedazzling charm to a few girls a few compartments back. I wasn't going to tell her either, let her deal with that as punishment for yelling at me for yelling at _my_ brother.

I got the uniform on, as did Jake, and got ready to get off of the train. As I got my trunk down, Aiden walked back in, wearing his red and black Gryffindor robes with pride. Jake and him really did hit it off, I could tell by how laid back Jake was. Usually he didn't talk to strangers.

We followed Hagrid, this huge bloke who looked like he was related to a giant, to Hogwarts. We had to take boats across the lake, which wasn't fair. Everyone else was taking these enchanted carriages. And how on earth did Hagrid stay afloat? He was _huge_, I think I'm the size of his pinky. But we managed to get to Hogwarts, our luggage was set outside of the Great Hall, where McGonagall had all of us first years stand. Jake and I stood close together, I was being shoved into his backside though. Not fun, or very comfortable.

"Oi!" A girl's voice rang through the crowd. A few seconds later, a girl a bit taller than me popped out of the crowd. "Rude boogies! Don't ever grab my bum _again_!" Her dark brown hair stood out, and it was shoulder length. She had somewhat if a tan, and that's when I realized who it was.

"Rae!" I gasped happily.

"Oh!" She grinned and bounced over to us. When I say bounce, I really do mean she bounced. "Hallo, Jakester." She sniggered. "What you bunch doin' here?"

"What do _you _think?" Jake snapped. They never did get along.

"Oh shush, Jake." I scolded. Before I could continue, the Head of Gryffindor, McGonagall told us to silence, and explained about the Sorting Hat. Ancient, wise, a guidance to students, to where their new families were. We walked in, where the Great Hall become dead quiet. McGonagall went up to the Hat, which started singing. I think it was rehearsed, or said for quite a long time, it was flawless.

_Oh you may not think me pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me._

You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
if you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folks use any means  
To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap! 

After that song, everyone got eager, or even more scared (was that even possible?). McGonagall had a scroll, but she didn't look at it, she instantly pointed to my best friend, Rae. "You first." She chided.

"What?" Rae hissed. "Why me? My name sure as hell don' start with no 'A'!"

"Just. Go." The professor snapped. "Don't oblige, whatever house you get will loose 100 points for your rude conduct!" I noticed how frail McGonagall really looked, and how old she really was. About sixty or so, I guessed.

Rae rolled her eyes and strolled through the Hall with ease, enjoying the giggles and snickers from the upper years. She sat down, where the new Headmaster placed the hat onto her head. He looked very familiar… Messy brown hair, green eyes… Is that the legendary Harry Potter?! I saw him lean over Rae and whisper something, before the Hat rang out.

"Ah… Curious, curious… Daring, witty, loyal, and sly. A bit of each. You seem to have a knack for the dark arts…" The hat's 'murmurs' echoed the silent Great Hall, as I listened intently. My the bottom of my shirt wrung in my hands nervously. What if we were in different houses? Oh God, I didn't want that! What-- "SLYTHERIN!"

"WHAT THE HELL?" Rae boomed.

"Sit down." The Headmaster said.

"MY MATES'LL BE IN GRYFFINDOR, AND I'M STUCK THERE?"

"Rae! Just sit down…!" I shouted. Professor Potter guided Rae to the table, seeing as she was causing a bit of a ruckus. Jake and I stood there frozen though, as we waited for our names to be called. He'd be called before me. But I didn't care, I was still shocked about Rae being Slytherin. I wasn't too surprised about the choosing of house, but it was the fact she 'knew' what house her mates would be in. I heard Jakob's name be called, but I stared out at the crowd. Many of the faces looked recognizable, but I didn't care, I was searching for him. I heard faintly (the kids behind me were getting louder and louder) Gryffindor be called, and then before I knew it, I was called up.

I nervously stumbled onto the wooden seat, sitting before the legendary Harry Potter, my back to the other professors, and I looked up at the hat in fear. "Professor… Potter, is it?" I asked softly.

"A bright one. Your brother didn't notice." He smiled down at me as he placed the hat on my head. Before any thoughts could swirl around my head, a loud 'GRYFFINDOR!' roared through the room. Cheers from Gryffindor table (oddly enough, the table was farthest from where I was) , as I floated over to my table. I thankfully had Jakob in my house. And that cute boy! Aiden, wasn't that his name?

I sat down, shook a few hands, upper years were telling me their names, but I was just ready for sleep now. Fear and anxiety wore me out, that was for sure.

Half an hour passed, and finally food appeared before us, and I looked hungrily at the sweets that were next to Jake. Oh how I envied him! As a few of the upper years snagged a few chicken legs (the first years were far too nervous to attempt to steal a bite or two), the Headmaster stood up and told us to be quiet. I finally got a good look at the teachers. Most of them were old, two were quite young though, one of which was Harry Potter.

"Welcome back old students, and welcome new students!" Potter started out his speech with a simple welcoming. "The older students already know this, but a few of the first years caught on rather quickly. Yes, I am Harry Potter, the so-called 'Chosen One' of my time.

"But that changes nothing!" He roared at a few eager-looking first years. I think they wanted his autograph. "Let me briefly introduce the staff. Ah… Professor Binns isn't here…"

"Sorry!" Whispered the other young-looking professor. She had long curly hair. I bet Mum looked like that when she was that teacher's age. "He wasn't in his room…"

"It's fine… Following where Professor Binns -- who is the History of Magic teacher -- would have been is Professor Weasley. She teaches Potions -- will you stop snarling, Slytherins!" Harry snapped. The Slytherin table hushed up. I wonder why they were so disrespectful? The rest of the teacher introductions were bland, boring, until the last. "Finally, I will be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts. We were one staff member short, but that's fine with me! I love the subject…"

He then proceeded to warn us about the Forbidden Forest, which he doesn't have to worry about me. Sounds horribly scary. Now Jake on the other hand, he looked somewhat happy to get into the Forest. I'll keep an eye on him… I made a mental note, as the Headmaster continued on his long, dreary speech. Nothing interesting. He mentioned the recent Death Eater attacks outside of London, but he told us not to fear. Protection was at Hogwarts. I think I'll enjoy my ten classes, keep my mind preoccupied from that useless fear.


End file.
